fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Osiris
Osiris is a planet which resembles Earth in many ways, such as in its culture, its geography, and its history. It has various countries that are plotted around its surface, which is composed mainly of saltwater. Osiris' population is comprised mostly of the ''homo sapien'' species. The planet is split up into five different continents which contain (currently) forty-five countries in total. Most countries on Osiris use their own forms of currency, and must be converted before trading. Some countries, however, share the Page as their monetary object. As such, countries using the Page often trade more often than one who don't use it. There are some exceptions, however. Osiris has been known to be quite mysterious in comparison to Earth. Some of its countries have been known to exhibit strange events. Soupistan, for example, is well known for its zombie attacks, and, as such, the population is trained for what to do in outbreaks. List of Countries :2. :3. :4. :5. :6. :7. :12. :13. Territory of Lockinston :14. Territory of Lumoshiland :16. Overseas territory of Faerania :17. :18. :19. Overseas territory of Crimsonia :20. Unnamed Country owned by Cassadony. :75. Captśe, a province of Marinia Vesinia :8. :9. :10. :11. :15. Overseas territory of Illusia Dolenia :21. Overseas territory of Troninion :22. :23. :24. Overseas territory of Oluapland :25. :26. Territory of Rikaceti :27. :28. Overseas territory of Exorthica :29. Overseas territory of Dongolia :30. :31. :32. :33. :34. Squillamuta :35. :36. :37. :38. :73. Sytiria :39. :40. :41. Overseas territory of Hammich :42. :43. Mt. Toxleep, territory of Poisonmissa Isles :44. :45. :46. :47. :48. :49. :50. :51. Northern Yoshitopia :52. Southern Yoshitopia :53. Lower Luken :54. :55. Overseas territory of Sketchiria :56. Overseas territory of Minifraca :57. Imblenderopia :58. Overseas territory of Pabels Azunia :59. Overseas territory of Arcadia :60. :61. Mafinia :62. :63. Darkingdom :64. :65. Upper Luken :66. :67. Overseas territory of Jakeistan :68. Maltët, a state of Soupistan :69. :70. :71. :72. Overseas territory of Viceblaze :74. Exalios |2=List of Countries}} Geography There are five continents on Osiris, along with a North and South Pole. These five continents are known as Lumilia, Vesinia, Azunia, Sytiria, and Dolenia. Each continent averages to having sixteen total of countries, though some may have more or less. To see the location of each continent, see one of the maps below. Lumilia is the largest continent on the globe, being located at the north and center of the planet. Due to its great size, it varies greatly in its climate and environment. Almost half of the entire continent is taken up by the large and powerful nation of Lumoshiland. Northern Lumilia has a large tundra, along with a vast region of taigas. There is a long mountain range creating most of the border between Dongolia and Lumoshiland, and a small desert within Uliessa. Majority of the continent, otherwise, is plains. Vesinia is the smallest continent on the globe, consisting of five island nations just to the west of Lumilia. The northernmost country of the continent, being Supaku, consists completely of forests. Otherwise, the island countries are almost completely tropical. The largest island of the continent is the territory of Illusia, which also has a large rain forest system at the equator. Azunia is the second largest continent on Osiris, being furthest at the eastern hemisphere. Almost half of the continent is taken up by the country of Arcadia, which consists of a vast plains and large mountain range, along with a great set of forests. The more southern parts of the continent have tropical climates, and some parts of it even have small deserts. The northern parts of the continent are mostly islands, and some of the islands of the continent have freezing climates. Sytiria is a continent on Osiris located just to the south of Azunia. The largest country on this continent is Pabels. The equator passes straight through the center of the continent, making a great set of rain forests. Majority of the continent has tropical climate, though there are some mountain ranges and even a taiga at a high altitude in Soupistan. The highest set of mountain ranges on the entire planet cover the entire country of Griftopia, making it the coldest country on the planet. Dolenia is the final continent on Osiris, which is the only continent that does not touch the equator. The northern part of the continent gets little rain, causing the existence of a desert and a set of savannas across Vallveve and Illusia. South of the mountain range forming the borders of Vallveve, Illusia, and Sketchiria, there is a large rainforest. The rest of the continent mostly has tropical climate. There are six major islands which are part of the continent to the south, making up three territories. These countries have tundras within them. History The beginning times of Osiris is still greatly disputed, though all recorded history on the planet has begun in the year "0", likely made to be close to that of the planet of Earth. Each individual country has its own unique history, so you may go to the articles linked above to read more about the individual histories of countries. This section is only to describe the history that affected the planet in total. Early Three countries, historically, were great empires on the planet of Osiris. These countries were Arcadia, Lumoshiland, and Jakeistan, who battled for absolute control over the planet. Lumoshiland had histories with roots back to very early times on the planet, though Jakeistan had only risen as a power after rebelling against the Patriarch Republic of Northern Arendonia. Arcadia formed from a nation formerly existing in its spot, known as Termania, which was very powerful. Lumoshiland had control over the majority of the Lumilian continent, though the mainland of Jakeistan still existed to the north of Lumoshiland. Jakeistan conquered the Vesinian isles, along with parts of southeastern Azunia (such as Hammich and country no. 69) and Sytiria. Arcadia gained control over much of the Azunian continent that was not taken by Jakeistan. Revolutions against these powerful countries began as early as the year 1200. Countries such as Marinia and Hammich rebelled against the empires controlling them and created their own countries, and many followed. The three powerful nations, though smaller than they were, are still large nations on the globe-- particularly Lumoshiland and Arcadia. War of Osiris The War of Osiris is a war that started in the year 2015, mainly between Arcadia and Lumoshiland (the two largest countries on the globe, also which had grown to be the most powerful). Many countries were dragged into the war, whether they border either of the two countries or not. Most countries sided with either Lumoshiland or Arcadia, though some fought independently. In late 2014, Arcadia was growing more and more quickly in status of its great global power. They felt that, in order to reach their full potential, they would need to have power outside of the globe. They decided that they would claim political control over the moon, and initially had no dispute over it. However, in early 2015, Lumoshiland had a similar idea to that of Arcadia, and said that they also wanted control over the moon. Lumoshiland stated that they had always had the plan to control the moon, and had stated it before, though this did not have much proof. The two countries began to argue over power over the moon. This cause an all-out war between the two countries, who called for aide from many other countries across the globe. In this war, they not only fought for power over the moon, but fought to conquer countries across Osiris. The war ended with Lumoshiland at an advantage, with an allyship from many formerly neutral countries such as Vallveve and Illusia. However, Arcadians fought their hardest and managed to drive away enemy forces from their country, and gained control over Jakeistan and Clausopolis, which bordered Lumoshiland. The two countries decided to sign a peace treaty after a lengthy stalemate and neither country had official control over the moon. Political boundaries returned to as normal before the war began. Culture The culture of Osiris, like Earth, is very varied based on which country you are speaking of. The section below only lists a summary of the general culture of the planet in total, though to read more about the specific cultures of each country you can go to a country's article. Languages Though many languages in Osiris were taken over from the cultures of Earth directly, majority of the countries have formed their own languages-- usually using the Latin alphabet and having evolved from modern languages of the planet Earth. However, there are more specific branches of languages as formed from each continent and their interactions with other cultures. Below is the list of languages spoken on Osiris and their branch. Osirisvision :Main Article: Osirisvision Osirisvision is a monthly song contest which takes place in Osiris, in reference to the real life Eurovision. Leaders of each country select a song which they admire greatly, and they enter it into the contest. Each competing country will vote on other songs to give them points, and the song with the most points in the end wins. The very first contest in May 2015 took place in Vallveve, though they themselves did not compete. After the first contest, the next contest is hosted at the country of the winner of the previous one. Osirislympics :Main Article: Osirislympics The Osirislympics are a monthly event across Osiris which centers around athletics. The Osirislympics are made to mirror the real life Olympic Games on Earth. Basically, each country taking place has to compete in certain athletic categories and attempt to achieve a gold, silver, or bronze medal as a reward for their entire country. Flags Trivia *The planet was originally named Isis, but was changed due to it also being the name of a terrorist group. Category:Planets Category:Worlds Category:Civilizations * Category:Fantendoverse Category:Fantendoverse Locations Category:Fictional Planets